Best Before Broken
by Missus Ann
Summary: Allen Walker is a patient in a local hospital after getting into a car crash. He now suffers from having a weak heart, and short term memory loss. When he starts to fall in love, and make friends, how will he remember them..? Yullen. AU. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Best Before Broken

Allen Walker is a patient in a local hospital after getting into a car crash. He now suffers from having a weak heart, and short term memory loss. When he starts to fall in love, and make friends, how will he remember them..?

"Mister, um, Walker, sir...? Are you awake?" The nurse asked very carefully. The boy in the room was very fragile now, and he was very pale. He couldn't remember anything, actually, except he remembered who he was. He knew that he was in a car crash, and that due to that he was hospitalized for having a weak heart, and newly acquired short term memory loss. What he didn't know is if he had any family, or if he had any friends. He simply knew; he was him, and that's all he could be no matter how hard he _wanted_ to be someone else.

"I'm awake.." Allen said slowly as he looked out the window. He moved the curtain with his shriveled, red arm, and then he stared through the now completely open window. "It feels so weird sitting in here... I wish I could be one of those people that remembered the things they did throughout their lives, and the people they spent their time with, and where the live, what they eat, even. I don't even know what I had for breakfast this morning anymore..." He said, looking down at his shriveled arm and running over it slowly. "I don't remember... I don't know how my arm became like this or my scar appeared on my face." Allen said, breaking down into tears slowly. He saw some people come in his room, and while they had something familiar about them, he didn't know them... or did he?

"Allen, buddy, hey." The red-haired one said to him. There was only three people here, besides him, not including the nurse who was almost out of the door at that point. "We talked to the nurse before we came. It seems like you're not remembering anything... So, my name's Lavi. We're best buds, fer sure." Lavi said with a ridiculous grin on his face. "This here guy that looks like a ridiculously sexy girl is Yu." He said, and when Allen gave him a confused face, he got it before Allen could ask. "Er.. not _you_, I mean Yu... Er.. Yu Kanda. Not you are Kanda, but his name is Yu Kanda. Just, call him Kanda." Kanda glared at him, and he was most likely thinking _Why the _fuck _do I have to be here? Because the damn Moyashi isn't careful?_ But that probably won't matter anyway. Probably. "This here is Lenalee. She's like, rad, and all that jazz." Lavi said, pointing at the only girl in the room.

"I... I'm terribly sorry to say that I don't remember any of you." Allen said, looking at Lavi with a distressed face. Lavi, however, didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He looked at Allen sadly, before looking down. "I-I'm really sorry, but I do have short term now... I doubt I'll even remember this conversation soon." Allen said, frowning deeply.

"Allen. Baby, don't forget me." Lavi said, somewhat dramatically. "It's like, you're in a car crash and you forget your best friend? That's not right, dude. But, then again, you did hit your head pretty hard.. I was so scared when I heard you got hospitalized that I wanted to cry, baby. I wanted to sit down and _cry._ But Yu- er, I mean Kanda hear was being such a jerk about it that went out to eat pizza instead." Lavi said, earning a glare from said jerk. "What? I can't tell him the truth?" Lavi said, and looked at the two sadly. He probably shouldn't have asked that question, but it was to late now.

"Yo. Cyclops, if you're going to be gay for Moyashi here, then _please_ for all that is _good,_ don't do it in front of _me._" Kanda said, looking disgusted. The three gave him a weird look, and Allen paused, confused. He honestly didn't have an idea what they were talking about.

"Woah. Woah. _Woah._ First, who's cyclops... and am I this... Moyashi you speak of? I-I'm not that short.." He said, frowning. "Wait.. Cyclops.. isn't that Lavi...?" Allen said, hoping that he was starting to remember things again, but that was easy because if you looked at him, he was the only person that could reasonably be 'Cyclops'. "And I also somehow feel that you wouldn't know what _good_ was if it hit you in the face," Allen continued. Kanda glared at him with one of his 'Do you want to _die_ faces', which wasn't that odd, normally, but right now, it was very horrifying.

"Now, now, Kanda. Down boy," Lavi said, and Lenalee hit Kanda upside the head. "Woah. Lenalee, I appreciate your help, and all, but this is a _hospital._ I think we all need to calm down, before some crazy shit happens. And I mean like, _real_ crazy." He nodded, and it seemed quite obvious that Lavi almost definitely did _not_ think about what he said before he said it. "Anyway so Allen, baby, are you remembering anything about your cool, sexy beast of a best friend, also known as me?" Allen shook his head sadly and Lavi frowned. "Aww, man, that's too bad. We had some fun times together." Lavi said, sighing lightly.

Allen looked at Kanda, and he could feel his cheeks turning red, so he hid under the covers. He knew this wasn't going to be good for him, but he was going to pretend that he had forgotten them. "W-Who are you...?" He asked, uncovering his eyes and hiding his still flushed cheeks while secretly staring at Kanda. They frowned lightly, as they had just gave him introductions not to long ago.

"Y-You forgot us already?" Lavi asked, and Allen made the best possible confused face that he could make. Lavi was going to say something else, but Allen, who had been staring at Kanda for awhile, messed up his heart rhythm, and started to look light headed. He reached for a button, but he couldn't reach it.

"U-Uh," Allen said, almost breaking down in tears. "C-Can someone press that button...?" He said, pointing at the button that he had been trying to reach. Right after he said it, Kanda dashed to the button and hit it as fastly as possible. Lenalee and Lavi stared at him all 'What the hell, Kanda?' because everyone thought that Kanda hated Allen. Apparently that wasn't true. A nurse came rushing in.

"Mr. Walker? Did you take your medicine today? No.. of course not you have to take it with food and you forgot it at breakfast..." The nurse walked out of the room in a hurry, Allen screaming from the intense pains in his chest. She came back with food and a rather large pill for Allen. "Take this," she said, handing Allen the pill. Allen took it quickly, hoping it would actually help him, instead of taking forever to work, and start working when he didn't need it anymore. Allen slowly became less pale, although he was pretty pale in the first place. "Well, if Mr. Walker doesn't remember you, then you should probably leave... I don't want him to start freaking out and thinking that there are odd civilians in his room.." The nurse said, laughing a little at her own joke.

She started walking out of the room, directing the three out, but Allen called her back and she told them to wait there as she walked over to Allen, looking at him sweetly. Before she could ask what he needed or why he called her, he pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "I want to know if Kanda can stay in here... please? I haven't forgotten them, but I can't handle three at once." He said, frowning lightly as he looked at the three, taking a longer time to look at Kanda than the rest of them. She thought about it for a little, then nodded her head at the small teen. He celebrated a little inside his head, but was sure not to show that he cared a little bit _too_ much.

The nurse explained that for now, only Kanda would be able to stay in the best way that she could, without telling any of the three that Allen had wanted only Kanda in the room with him at the time. That wouldn't be easy to explain, even if they could already tell that Allen had taken a liking to Kanda from the minute that he saw the aggressive male. Kanda looked suspiciously at the boy who was laying on the bed, looking a bit to helpless for his own good.

"So, tell me, Allen, why am I the only one she allowed to stay? Does she have something against the others... or do you just have a _really_ bad attachment to me, already?" Allen didn't know how to answer these questions, nor did he _want_ to. He just wanted to spend time with the one that he had fallen in love with at first sight before he forgot him. That makes sense, right? Yeah, I'd say so. You don't want to forget someone that easily when they're right in front of you, especially when you know that you can reach out and touch them at any time. It feels like they're slowly ripping pieces of you away from you, and that as you slowly forget things, you can no longer tell what actually exists and what doesn't.

"B-Beats me, Kanda. Maybe she just thought that you looked like you were the most mature out of the group... or she didn't want me to be lonely but she didn't want me to have too much attention at the same time. I don't know how she thinks, that woman," Allen said, sighing lightly. Kanda was such a beautiful person, which while it didn't cover up for the fact that he's a complete and total _jerk,_ it _almost_ did.

"Really, Moyashi? You don't know? That's funny, because even I know. In fact, it's hard to not know when you make it so _obvious._ It's easy to see that you like me, and I'm not just saying that because I have a big head. Fine, if you can prove to me that you're worth the effort, I'll go out with you. Once you can remember my name every day, I'll know that you're worth it." Kanda said with a slight smirk, thinking that it was impossible for me to do, I blushed, and I nodded. I didn't intend to let him win this, even though it's highly possible that he would have, anyway.

"It sounds like a deal to me. On Monday through Friday, I'm allowed to have two hours of visiting time. On Saturdays and Sundays I'm allowed to have three houurs. That's a total of sixteen hours per a week. I expect to be seeing you, Kanda." Allen said, smiling. He then lay in his bed as he fell asleep with the same grin on his face. Yu Kanda looked at him with a small smile, then went to walk out of the room.

"It seems that we have an interesting deal, Allen. I can't wait to see how this turns out, especially with the way I feel about you." Kanda said, and looked at his small friend who he didn't like to consider as one although he knew it was true. He smirked lightly, and walked out of the room.

"Yu! We were just coming to get you. The nurse said that visiting hours for Allen were over already!" Lavi whined, sighing lightly. "Why did you get to stay?" He continued with his whining, but kept on smiling, anyway. Yu frowned deeply at his complaining not-so-much friend, and sighed. These next couple of weeks were going to be... interesting.

* * *

**It's finally done! I know, why must I torture the Allen, right? Well, it's because.. I actually don't know. D: **

**This is dedicated to Mariah, because she's cool, and she's Lavi in our roleplay group thing. Crystal, because she's my Yu-pon in our roleplay group thing. Yeti because she's plain awesome. Mama and Papa because I say so. And Abre because she makes me smile with her nickname that she gave me. :'D**


	2. Break Out

Day One – Break Out

Kanda burst into the room and glared at everyone, however most of the time he spent glaring was directed at the nurse. Not that I particularly cared that he cared, because someone had come to _visit _me. I didn't know who it was at the time, all that was in my mind was the slight nostalgia that I felt when I saw his face. It slowly started to eat away at my mind, and I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, and I also have no idea why he barged in like that, either._ It's not like he's a killer or something... is he? No... he looks fierce, but he's probably nice... Maybe... Possibly... I hope. _He looked at the nurse, while slowly a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey, fucker. I mean nurse lady. Can I take the goddamn Sprout over there out of the hospital? Ad as for you, Sprout, do you remember me yet?" We both shook our heads "no" at the same time. "Great; six down, seven to go." I gave him a confused face, and he walked over to me and smirked. "You're not getting out that easily. I'm _not_ telling you who I am," he sneered, and looked me over. I tried to remember who he was, but it was obvious that I couldn't just remember everything so easily. And then I did something that was stupid to me, but obviously pretty damn smart to him.

"Kanda, I swear to the good Lord that if you don't stop being so rude, I will..." I cut off. His name was Kanda. I got it. I remembered the whole shebang from yesterday. I didn't think it would be this easy. I grabbed a piece of paper when he wasn't looking, and wrote down his name. Shoving the note into one of the crevices in the bed, making sure sure the nurse saw me, I then continued staring at my favorite person in the world, Kanda. I knew he wouldn't count this as a day I remembered him. Why? Because while, yes, I did remember, I had already told him that I had no idea what he was talking about... more or less, that is.

As soon as the nurse left, Kanda smiled devilishly at me. He walked over to my bed, picked me up, and ran over to the open balcony. _Oh no. Oh, please, no. Don't tell me he's going to... _He jumped. Now, with my current state, I just kind of passed out in his arms. The last thing I can recall was his beautiful face. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I don't think it was the amnesia, either. I'm pretty sure it was that idiot Kanda's fault. I peeked around the room that I was now laying in, and noted the sword that was leaned against the desk on the right side of the room. Typical Kanda trait. But of course I didn't know that. I stood up slowly and walked over to the door of the room and out to the kitchen, where I saw an angry, dark-haired teen sitting. Yup, this is Kanda's apartment, in all it's surprisingly neat glory.

He looked up from his book, frowned, then looked back down at it. "Shouldn't you be laying down?" He said before flipping the page of the book he was reading. I thought about that question, then pouted. Sure, I should've been asleep, but I _also _should've been in the hospital. And you know where I was clearly not? In the hospital? If that was your answer, you win! But Kanda did not care that I wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital, or else he wouldn't have brought me in the first place. But he did. And so now I'm with an easily and always pissed off male who I somehow managed to fall in love with. I think, because it's not obvious enough by the fact that I lost my memories, that I hit my head a bit too hard in that accident. Oh well, there's nothing that I could really do.

"Shouldn't you have left me in the hospital, and, you know, not kidnapped me?" Kanda twitched lightly. This statement was slightly... unnerving. Though since I had the mind to make such smart remarks, Kanda probably figured I was fine. I hope. Maybe he just didn't care in the first place. Then again, maybe, just maybe, he decided that no matter how much he cared, his logic could not beat mine, since mine had such smart remarks, and his just lacked. I hoped that's what it was. Though who am I to know?

"Shut up. Fucking bean." Hey stood up and grabbed his car keys off the table, and then walked over to the door. "Are you hungry?" I nodded, and then followed him as he walked out the door and down the steps to the driveway, stopping when he got to his car. "Okay, Sprout, get in the carseat." I stared at him blankly.

"I'm not riding in a bloody carseat."

"Listen, Sprout, you're either riding in that fucking carseat, or you're not going with me. And I won't be back for somewhere between three and four hours. Got it?" I clambered into the carseat after staring at him for another short amount of time, and pouted lightly. Though I knew that this would have no effect on Kanda. He probably enjoyed seeing me humiliated. Well, it wasn't exactly humiliation so much as it was embarrassment.

Being in a car with Kanda in this situation was hectic. Many things happened, but the ones that annoyed me the most were the things such as when I caught him looking over at me, snickering, and then looking away with a slightly confident face. And that happened when we reached anything that indicated him that we had to stop. He also continuously made comments on how "cute" I looked – which was weird coming from him, just because of his attitude – and also how all he needed now was a camera. On occasion, I'd catch him looking me over, his eyes wandering more..._ slowly _over the middle regions of my body, and then he'd turn his focus back on the road with a barely noticeable blush on his face.

After we finally arrived at the restaurant, it was my turn to be the spectator. I stared at Kanda for a few minutes, and if I even thought I saw him moving his eyes, I'd move my eyes in a different direction, making sure that they never even got close to aligning with each other. I knew Kanda was very aware of the fact that I liked him, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to as few flustering moments with him as possible. I mean, he liked to use those against me at the most inconvenient times. But still, I couldn't seem to part my eyes from his body, they just kept tracing the outlines of his face and his other various visible body parts. _He's so... Shit. He caught me. _

"Why the fuck have you been staring at me?" Kanda began. "Do I have something on my face?" I froze, then slowly began to nod my head. _Uh, yeah. It's called sexy. You should get that checked out. _I looked around the restaurant slowly while Kanda tried to locate and pick off whatever was on his face. _Good luck with that. Shit._ It was her. Not that I minded being around Lenalee, but I did when I was with Kanda. This was not going to be good. I could just tell.

"Allen! What are you doing out of the hospi-- Oh, it's Kanda, isn't it?" I nodded my head, and just giving me one of those 'I knew it' looks. But if she knew it, then why did she ask? Oh well, not my problem! Though it really was. I sighed gently, and then continued looking at Lenalee. After that, pretty much nothing happen. We got our food, ate it, and then left. Apparently, he decided that we were not only going out to eat, but he was also going to the bookstore. After about five minutes, Kanda started to ignore me. In fact, I knew this because he _forgot _me there. I'm so lucky that by wondering into the reading section of the store, I happened to find another familiar face. Lavi.

It took me awhile to get his attention, and then he gave me this puzzled look. "Kanda kidnapped me and took me to eat, then here and forgot me." I explained. Lavi just nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that this would happen. "Do you happen to have a phone, or money for a payphone?" Lavi pulled out a cellphone, which was really convenient, by the way, and called Kanda.

"Hey, sexy _thang_." Jealousy fumed up inside me. "You forgot your victim at the book store." The only thing that could be heard was loud cursing and things that probably, no, most likely were not words. Though he was back at the bookstore within three minutes. How this was possible, I did not want to know. It probably wasn't even legal; he lived somewhere around eight miles away.

"I swear to God that if you touched him I'll fucking make sure that you're blind," Kanda commented, and I tilted my head to the ground. No one could know that it made my all warm inside to know that Kanda was protective over me. No one. "Sprout, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" When I said this, I wasn't lying. In fact, what I said was so much the truth that it actually felt embarrassed. It was obvious that the next question would be asking why it looked like something was wrong. But that, my dear friends, is a story for a later time.

* * *

**HAH. I DID IT. I POSTED IT BEFORE I WENT TO BED. HAHAHA.a HAHA**

**aHADSFA. UnBETA'd. (For now.) Mary-J went to bed... but I had to post this... or bad things would happen. DX  
**

**If you noticed the change in my writing style for this one, I love you. If you got _all _of the jokes, I love you. And I already love the LAAMA crew and everyone in the Poker Pair Forum. BD**


	3. Nurses are a Nuisance

Best Before Broken

Chapter Three – Nurses are a Nuisance

When I woke up, I was in a bad mood. This was because Kanda decided to visit me at three AM. No memories from the day before were in my head, though it was only the second day of the bet, so it didn't really matter. Still, I'm wondering why he would come see me at three AM. At least he had a... somewhat logical excuse.

I looked at him with a grumpy face. "So," I began. "Let me get this straight. You're drunk, so you came here?" Kanda nodded, then glared at the nurse who was over in the other side of the room.

"Can't you g-," He looked down at me, then apparently changed his sentence. "Ahem. Can't you kindly get the fuck out?" Such a temper. Though, he was pretty good at hiding the fact that he was drunk. Because, well, his whole "fuck off" attitude is, and was, completely normal. Believe it or not, I kind of liked that about him. It's like, I felt more secure around him... or something. I can't explain it – it just exists. If I could explain how, with no memory of him, who he was, how he acted, or how I fell in love with Yuu Kanda, I would. I would tell everyone, and everyone would be knowledgeable on the topic.

The nurse, who was apparently still mad at him from the day before, shook her head and sat down on the bed in the other half of the room. "Hey, I need some time alone with him." However, the nurse was still cautious. You could see it in her face, and even though she left, you could tell she had a feeling that something would go wrong. "Sprout... mmn," he mumbled, the slur in his voice becoming more evident. I looked at him suspiciously, and it was like he could read my thoughts when he answered my mental question with, "I don't have to act sober around you; you're allowed to see me this way."

"Why are you drunk in the first place, Kanda?" I asked, and he looked back at me with a tired face.

"One word: Lavi." After thinking for a bit, I remembered him. He was the red-head with only one eye. "He dragged me along to a party, and I was there all of last night and all of today so far, except for when I got here. As for why I came here; well," I swear, at that point, his already flushed face got a bit pinker. "It just happened. That's it." I'm not sure if I believed him or not, but I found out the real reason later; he wanted to see me.

Is it just me, or... is Kanda nicer when he's drunk...? With that one, spontaneous thought I started my experiment.

"Say... Kanda, what do you think of me?" I had actually been wondering that for awhile, and, as he was drunk, I thought it'd be a good time to ask him.

For a long time, it looked like he was trying to think of a way to answer, until he finally started talking. "I think you're short. I think you're irritating most of the time. I think you're nosy." I looked down, and let out a soft sigh.

_Why'd I have to--_

"I'm not done. I also think you're too clumsy and too adorable for your own damn good. You're short, which adds to your cuteness. You have an extremely innocent face, even with how perverted you are. You're smarter than I am, even though I don't treat you that way. I think the scar around your left eye fits you perfectly and makes you beautiful. I love your deformed arm because it shows you're different. I like your white hair because it shows you've been through hardships. I like your polite attitude toward everyone, even if you hate them. I like the way your smile seems to always be there, though I hate how you mask emotions- Confusing, huh?"

My face, stained with tears, still keeping up that plastered on smile, was red. "How can you care about me? I'm a freak. A monster." His face shot in my direction, quickly changing to an annoyed one.

"Beansprout. Allen. You're not a fucking monster. I swear to god, if you say that again I'm going to prove it with unkind actions. And you know exactly what I mean."

I did know what he meant. To tell the truth, I kind of wanted it. Not that he would find that out any time soon, though. I sighed gently and looked at him, then broke off my smile. "Kanda, what's wrong with me? How is it my fault I became this way? Why do people hate me for it? And... why... did he leave me alone in this world?" That was the worst question to ask. I knew he couldn't answer it. No one could. But he was the first person to try.

"Allen... Listen to me. Mana... he tried hanging on to life for you. When he gave up, he knew that even if you didn't think so, you were ready for the big, wide world. He knew that you'd find someone, some people, really, that would love you, for who you are and what you have. He knew you'd find me." I gave him a confused face, and he kissed me, which I replied to with a face that was red once again. "I love you, Allen." My heart rate sped up, and I could hear the nurses rushing in, noticing this inclination from the machine seated next to my bed, made to tell them when my heart was acting up.

"Sir Walker! What's wrong?" They looked at the scene, worried faces changing to smiles.

"Nothing. In fact, everything's wonderful." They left again, and I looked down at a happy, yet tired Kanda. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "Sleep, Cutie," I said, and he mumbled something before passing out. I followed shortly after, and sighed dreamily in my sleep.

– – –

When I woke up, I, oddly enough, remembered everything that happened earlier that day. However, Kanda did not. "Damn it!" I let out when he left for home. "I... wish I wouldn't have asked..." The rest of that day, even when Kanda came to visit, was spent crying.

– – –

So, this is the third chapter. Drunk Kanda is fun to write. I made him the almost complete opposite of the real Kanda. :3

Hope you enjoyed, and this was dedicated to Mary-J, my editor/one of my best friends that has been oh so patient with me. Please review?

~Ann

BETA note:

o: I am unworthy. ----- Lies. (Ann again. 8D)


	4. I Can't See You

Day Four – I can't see you.

I could hear the doctor and Kanda arguing through the door. I was supposed to be asleep. Oh well; I'm not good at sleeping. They probably know this, or at least have realized that the majority of the time, I just lay there with my eyes closed, praying to some god that they may or may not have accepted; this I did not know.

"What do you fucking mean I can't see him?" Came the scream of Kanda, loud enough that there was a light rattling of my door. He sounded, truthfully, hurt...

"Er, Mr. Kanda, you can't see him right now. He has to sleep," the doctor said, playing cool as best he could. His calmness was becoming a falsity, and was running thin.

"But I'm his- He's my- my-..."

_Your what, Kanda?_ My mind interrupted. After that, I heard him stomping away. But... After what happened the day before, I wasn't ready to see him.

The doctor walked back in, pretending that nothing had happened. He had not seen Kanda. He did not talk to, or about, Kanda. I suppose that was for my sake, though. Perhaps he didn't want me to know. He saw how rugged I was after Kanda came to visit me yesterday.

He came to visit me twice – once in the morning while drunk, the other late in the afternoon, unaware of what he'd revealed to me. That, solely, was my reason for crying. He was drunk, why would he remember? I suppose it was my fault, anyway, for asking that question.

But I knew I had to face him. And I could do it. The nurse that usually checks on me entered the room, and I put on one of the cheap, fake smiles that I had perfected an unknown amount of years ago. I know I was going against the wishes of the doctor, and most of the nurses, but I really did want to make things straight with him.

"Uhm, excuse me, but... Would you please take me to see Kanda? It's... It's important. I need to talk to him." I asked, uneasily. It was quite obvious that I had been shaken up just from thinking about the event, what was I going to do when speaking about it. And to make matters worse, I was going to be speaking about it with _him._

"The boy who had you crying all day yesterday? Why would I? Why _should _I?" She questioned, and I frowned for yet another time that night. Kanda wasn't a bad person. He had a bad temper, and a cornucopia of different dialectal sour moods, and he was violent, and sometimes a jerk, and sometimes he had a habit of teasing, and- Okay, I could go on, but that's not helping. He was really a caring person, though. He is, still, one. But, unfortunately, his main exterior is that of a porcupine; no weak spots will be given.

I can understand why she was hesitant about letting me see him, too. I had to be put back on heavy drugs just to get back to a normal – for me – state. I had to sleep for so long, which is probably the reason I'm still awake, that when I woke up, I was so out of it that I thought I was still dreaming.

"Even though he made me cry... Even though he yells at me, and curses at me, and says he hates me... Last night, he said he loved me. Well, I should say yesterday morning, to be more specific." I sighed, and she nodded, listening to my woeful story that was probably more fit to be told in a teenage girl's diary than to a nurse in a hospital. "However... Later that night, when he visited a second time, he had no recollection of anything that he had told me earlier that day. Of anything I had told him..."

She placed a small hand on my back, and rubbed at it soothingly. "Listen, I can't take you out now. It's nearing midnight, and, you should be sleeping. But, I promise you, I will take you out to see him tomorrow, and I will inform him you're going to be coming. But it will only happen if you get your sleep, so rest up, Mr. Walker."

I smiled softly, and let the fondness of the room take me in as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: SO HEY.

Yeah, after all this time, you're not dead? When why the hell didn't you update, Ann? NAUGHTY.

Well, seriously, I've been in the hospital like, six bajillion times, got me some meds, and yeah.

I don't know. Um, I've also been busy with theater and school and stuff (THE SHIT? ANN HAS A LIFE. … Haha, naw, just busy.)

But here! Have this! It's, I think, the best chapter I've written yet.

And, why yes, my writing _has_ improved.

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Yuu-chi, who I have told multiple times that I was going to update this and then _didn't_, and who is also the wonderful writer of "And the Bloodshed That Follewed". If you haven't read it, go do it right now, because she deserves some serious _props_ man. She updates like, once a month or something (rough estimate, I don't actually fricken' know when it is), but it's so _worth_ it even if it's like, 3 months later, unlike this crap chapter I gave you.

The other dedication is for one Crystal, who this story was actually for in the first place. She has been my inspiration on this story in the pure, and that, in all, deserves some major love. As for why I didn't update, that was because I was being lazy, but then she kinda told me to get my butt into gear, and I thanked her and love her for that.

So, that's all, and I hope you enjoyed.

~Ann


	5. Not So For the Better

Day Five – Not So For the Better...

_Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen. That's all my thoughts have been since I have woke up. That's all my mind has allowed me to think. Because I couldn't see him, and, not including today, there's only two more days._

Sighing, I rolled over in my large bed, and flopped my face down in the pillow. I thought maybe I should try to get some sleep, but the phone was ringing by that point.

"Hello?" I asked, my irritation showing through my tone.

"Mister, um, Kanda?" There was a slight grunt of acknowledgment, to which the nurse continued. "Allen Walker will be having an unmonitored visit with you at 2:15, if you're available." The nurse said to me, and I automatically said it was fine.

So, I hung up, and waited. And waited. And waited. And... Waited... I checked the clock for what I'm sure was the fifth or sixth time that same half hour. "It's six. He was supposed to be here nearly six hours ago. I'm going to find him."

And that's just what I did. I started by checking the obvious. The hospital. "Is an Allen Walker here?" I asked.

Not that I really cared for her answer; I just started walking to the room which he was staying in. I didn't care to be polite; the Beansprout was more important to me than being polite. Slowly, I walked in the room, and there was... just, laying there. "Beansprout?"

A hand was stuck on my shoulder, and I turned to see a doctor, shaking his head. It had been the same doctor that told me I couldn't see him the day before. "Kanda, he's, well... this morning, when the nurse got here, Allen was barely breathing. She called me and I got here as fast as I could, but..."

By the way his face looked, I could tell I was, this time somewhat unintentionally, glaring. "Are you saying he died?" Though I kept my composure, I was exploding in my head. I didn't want Allen to die.

"No... He went into a coma. The most we can do is hope he comes out, and keep him on the machines." I sat next to him, and bit at my lip. Placing a large hand over his smaller one, I smiled sadly. "How is it you look so beautiful, even in a state like this?"

* * *

Author's Note: ALLEN DIES, THE END.  
NO JUST KIDDING; I'm not that mean. But, if you should've expected something this cliched... and... so like me.  
I'm not going to spoil what happens for you.  
Because I'm a _jerk_.  
Until next time,  
Ann.

P.S. Don't forget to chew me out for doing this to you – drop a review? And I'm also sorry for it's short-ness. I promise I'll try to make the next one longer to make up for iiit.


	6. Good Night, Allen Walker

Day Seven – Good Night, Allen Walker...

_I know it was wrong of me. I wasn't supposed to see him. They said hearing my voice could pull him out of the coma... but also that it could throw him deeper into the trench his mind had him in. I know I shouldn't have gone. But I couldn't not see him. I... I mean, after all of what he put me through, I couldn't just leave him go. Yeah. But everyone knows that's a lie. Especially myself. I stared at him for who knows how long that night. I just stared. I couldn't speak. No one would hear me but his struggling mind. I couldn't sleep. Sleeping would mean I wasn't completely there for him. I couldn't eat. I didn't have the strength, the will. I couldn't go home. Going home would be like giving up. They bring him three meals a day, and with it, three for me. They know I'm here. They don't want me here. But they also know they can't make me go. Still, that's six uneaten meals every day, plus the worried and disapproving looks from the nurses._

_I know I shouldn't have cared so much. I know, I know he was just 'The Beansprout.' But to me, no matter how much I want to deny it, he was, he... is, worth so much more. I'm not going to get all sentimental and mushy or some crap like that, but believe me, I love him more than is to be expected out of a 'cold-hearted' person such as myself. No, I don't love him. I..._

_Don't get me wrong. We fight. We argue. We bicker. And there have been numerous times – so many I've lost count – where I've wanted to beat him. I've strived to show my strength to him, my will, my power. To threaten him to show that I am strong, and I will fight for what I care for. I put up an illusion where I hated him. But it broke. Damn that driver. Damn the fact that he got into this damn accident. Damn the fact that he isn't okay. Damn him. Damn emotions. Damn everything. But most of all, damn me. Damn me to fucking hell. If anyone deserves this pain, it's me. Damn me for putting up the illusion, damn me for not helping him, damn me for losing ability to control my emotions... Damn me for falling in love with a fucking plant._

* * *

Kanda looked at the smaller boy, who was laying on the bed; limp, stiff. He was, if not for the attached emotions and a beating heart, the perfect porcelain doll. Fair skin, beautiful hair, beautiful blue-grey eyes. He had his deformities, but Kanda knew that they just made the small boy even more desirable. More unique. More loved, and unloved, than any normal person – or in this case, any normal doll. Kanda knew Allen was who he was because of those deformities, and because of that, he wouldn't have Allen lose them if given the chance.

It was a cruel, selfish way of thinking. But Kanda couldn't help it. If given the chance, would he save Mana for Allen? Would he want to? Would he want to put Allen out of his misery, back into happiness? No. Kanda couldn't stop it even if he tried. He couldn't save Mana, and he couldn't save Allen's once innocent self. He could save the facade, the broken mirror of the boy, maybe. He could save who Allen was now. He could make sure Allen kept walking. But would he change Allen? No. Kanda always thought that things happened for a reason. This accident happened so they could be together. This coma was just a test.

Kanda ran his thumb over the back of the pale white hand that he was holding yet again. He was crying. He was crying, because he couldn't help it. But he'd never admit to it. Of course, somewhere in the back of Allen's mind, he knew. He knew Kanda was there, with him, crying for him. Wanting to see him. Wanting to comfort him and tell him, "I'll be okay. I have to keep on walking, remember?" But he couldn't. It was like he was trapped in a lake – the water over him frozen, and the water he was in way too cold to swim. He was losing all senses, and quick. He saw someone above the surface, but he couldn't tell if they were laughing, or trying to help...

Frowning in disapproval, the nurse pulled at Kanda's hair. "What's the matter with you? You're a man, aren't you? Straighten up. Get a shower, and eat some food. I know you love him, but for heaven's sake, do you think the first thing this boy wants to see when he wakes up is the ghost of one of his friends?" Kanda stared blankly at her, and shook his head lightly, and stood up carefully.

"Watch him. I will be back in one hour. If anything happens, call me. You know my number." He'd been here a few times himself; training too hard without eating, or getting large injuries from fights, things like that. But he wasn't as dumb as the plant. He wasn't dumb enough get hit by a car. Then again, he supposed the only thing that the Sprout knew about was photosynthesis. And, if it weren't for the fact that Allen was in critical condition, he would be laughing at that for how clever he was. But for now, he stowed it in the back of his head, and opted to go home, take a shower, get some food, and a nice big cup of coffee.

On the way home, he was struggling to stay awake. He hadn't slept in over thirty hours. And he knew, oh, how he knew, it was way past Allen's seventh day. He'd won the bet... But he also liked playing fair, and he thought the brat should be given an extension, seeing as how he couldn't even talk. He couldn't do anything. And, Kanda wondered, what was Allen dreaming about? Was he dreaming about anything? Was he dreaming about Kanda? It's not like he cared, he would just... use it to blackmail the Sprout later or something... Or, he would be happy, because even while in denial, he still loved his 'plant'.

He laughed slightly. "If Allen knew what I was thinking about right now, he would kill me..." Kanda's mouth twisted up a bit in a slight smile, which quickly faded. "If only he could know..." The smile completely faded, leaving no trace it was there in the first place; running away from the man that didn't truly know how to smile. From the man that wasn't ever truly happy, he supposed. Until he met the damned plant. Until he fell into the trap that he would never admit was love. Yuu Kanda did not fall in love. He fell in denial.

Pulling into his driveway, he put the car into park, and slowly got out. Shaking the worry out of his thoughts, he walked into his residence, heading straight for the kitchen. Slipping off his shoes near the door, he walked to the kitchen counter, and looked at the answering machine – rather, glared at the answering machine. Six messages. Six messages that right now, he could not give even _one _damn about. Regardless, he pressed the green 'play' button, and listened to the voices pouring out. He tapped his fingers impatiently, as the voice said, '_Six unheard messages. First unheard message...'_

"_Hey Yuu, how's Allen? I haven't been down there 'cause the Panda's been keeping me busy... Something about 'Not wanting me to bother you and his alone time'... I think he's crazy. Anyway, call me back, _honeybuns!" Kanda glared as the last part was spoken. He sighed, and tried to keep himself from smashing the machine, and skipped to the next message.

"_Um, um," _there was a pause for a muffled noise in the background, and a mumbling. "_Kanda... It's Allen... I was hoping I could talk to you. It's late, and sorry for that... But I just feel sick and... lonely... and I don't know, I was hoping you'd be up... Cause I snuck a phone call... I'm sorry, I suppose." _There was a lot of sniffling, and Kanda could tell that the boy'd been crying. But since his answering machine had no dates, he didn't know when the message was from. He stared at it, not sure whether to be worried or not care. And even if he chose to 'not care', he knew it would just end up as him caring more than he intended to anyway. He stopped the message, replaying part of it. "_It's Allen._" Though the cheer wasn't in his voice, it was still Allen. Still his Allen...

Drowsily, he walked around the island bar and to the fridge; not that he was hungry anyway. He opted instead to have just a protein shake and a granola bar – both of which he kept around, being the health-conscious person that he was. "Goddamn, what I would do to hear your actual voice again..." He went to his small room, and flopped onto his bed, and before resting his eyes, he turned his cellphone volume all the way up and put the phone on the charger.

He slept. He slept, and slept, and slept. Six hours, until at five-thirty-two AM, he received a phone call. "Mmh, 'llo?" He grumbled, not entirely awake. He shook his head gently and sat up slowly, figuring now was as good a time as any other to get out of bed. He went to his dresser, and started to strip himself of the clothes he was wearing before he'd slept. He felt slightly less tired, but now had more room to be grumpy.

"_Kanda? Yuu Kanda_?" There was an affirmative grunt from said man, and then the person on the other line continued. "_I'm afraid Allen's taken a turn for the worse..._" Kanda's heart skipped a beat. He froze. "_Can you-_" The line cut out as Kanda flipped his phone shut, not wanting to talk to anyone, but instead wanting to get to the hospital. He quickly changed and put his hair up, not bothering to eat before he left. Grabbing only his phone and his keys, he pulled quickly out of the drive way, and to the hospital.

He rushed into the hospital, and toward the room which he knew to be Allen in. He looked at the beautiful pale face, wearing an oxygen mask, and a frown too deep for Kanda's comfort. He was swarmed with nurses and a doctor. "His heart rate is going down rapidly." A nurse explained, and Kanda looked at the machines that were crowded around Allen. He asked for a moment of privacy with the boy, as he heard the machine let out one, long, slow, beep.

Tears were quietly slipping down the elder's face. But he wasn't crying. Kanda didn't cry. "God, Allen. I can't believe you left me like this... I..." He wasn't in love. "I love you." It was just denial, really. "I love you so fucking much, Allen Walker." Really. He wasn't in love.

Allen's hand slowly unfolded, revealing a small piece of paper. '_Yuu Kanda._' Frowning softly, Kanda looked down at the boy. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Allen's head. "Good night, Allen Walker..."

Allen twitched lightly and opened his eyes, feeling as if an enormous weight was being lifted off him. "Mmh... What's... What's going on...?" He mumbled, and looked up to see a crying Kanda. "Kanda... What's... What's happening? Where am I...? I feel like... I feel like I was out-" Before he could finish whatever he was about to say that Kanda could not honestly care less about, Kanda kissed him hard on the lips. "Kanda, what are you...?"

Kanda just smiled, he actually smiled, and looked down at the boy. "I love you, Allen Walker." Allen, face flushed, kissed Kanda back, softly.

"I love you, too, Yuu..."

Kanda smirked, and pushed Allen back so he'd lay down. "Welcome back to reality."

Allen looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about? I wasn't out that long..." Allen sighed, and entwined his fingers with the older man, looking up at him. "But thanks for being here for me."

"You have no idea, Beansprout." A smile twitched at Allen's lips as he started yelling at Kanda about how he wasn't a Beansprout, because plants grew in the ground which he clearly was not in. To which Kanda replied that he was close enough. And, Kanda figured, the peace between them had lasted long enough. He had his Allen back, and that was what mattered. Oh, but just to make this clear, he wasn't in love. Really.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: Well, here, it's the end. No, seriously. This is the last chapter. In case you were wondering, "Well, Ann, what the hell happened to chapter six?" Well, honestly, chapter six never happened. I started writing this chapter, and then realized that I never wrote a chapter six, and honestly, I just wanted to get this chapter posted. So, here it is.**

**I might post one extra chapter saying what happens after all this, but probably not. So, here you are folks... Be sure to check me out in future stories, and drop me a line sometime. I love you all, and thanks for following me till the end. Goodbye for now.**

**Non-beta'd, by the way. PM me the mistakes and I will fix them, yes?**


End file.
